The Life and Time of Blaire and Rosie
by Katie.Luvv
Summary: Blaire and Rosie have been best friends forever, but what happens when they move to England from their home in France and meet a certain pair of twins. Will their lives change or stay the same?
1. Chapter 1

*Blaire and Rosie belong to me and MarshmallowStarfish. This story is made my both me and her! She takes credit too. Enjoy read and review please! -K.L and MS This story will switch back and forth between Blaire's and Rosie's POV sometimes we will add in the POV of a certain pair red haired twins *wink*wink* if you want a description of one of our OCs then just leave a review or messege one of us perferably me cause i am wayyy more amazing! AAAAANNNNNYYYWAYS time for the story to begin. French is in italics and the meanings are at the bottom of the page.

* * *

Chapter 1

BCJ POV

Blaire Cassidy Justice was as happy as she could be. My twin and I were moving to England that day. The place where my mother and father meet and fell in love. Oh and talk about shopping! Oh we are going to have so much fun. All the books, the historical sites, even the guys! Everything was better in the land of Great Britain. But on the other hand, my twin Rosalinda Taylor Rodriguez was not a happy camper, but when was she ever in a good mood. She's complaining about the British Wizarding School, Hogwarts.

I on the other hand, don't have a problem going to because I have always wanted to get out of France and meet new Witches and Wizards like me. Also, It's not like I have a problem with the French way of life, I mean, I did grow up with it and so did Rosie.

"Blaire, sweetheart are you ready?" My mum shouted from downstairs.

"Yes Mum." I called back and zipped my suitcases closed. Once I was done my mum cast a spell and levitated my bags downstairs. "Cinnamon, come on girl, we got to get going." My white and grey English sheepdog puppy jumped off my bed and raced down the stairs and I followed behind her. Downstairs, my mum was standing our fireplace.

"I love you so much sweetheart! Remember that! Enjoy your trip and be safe! Here's 1,000 Gallons to start off with at Hogwarts. I'll send you your allowance every week. Love you dear. _Au revoir_!" My mother said as she pulled me into a huge hug and kissed me on both cheeks.

"_Au revoir_ Mum!" I stepped into the fireplace with my belongings and Cinnamon and flooed to the Rodriguez Manor. When I stepped out something bumped into me. Then I was caught into a massive hug. I realized it was Rosie, we screamed, laughed and jumped up and down until we head Madam Rodriguez clear her throat. Rosie let go of me and glared at her mother.

"Do you need anything?" She asked coldly.

"Yes. It's time to go. The house elves have both of your luggage and your dogs. They will take them to the station while we Floo." Rosie just keep glaring at her mother while I said, "Of course Madam Rodriguez, you go first and we will follow behind." Madam Rodriguez smiled fakely and stepped into the Floo. Both of us were quick to follow her and we grabbed our luggage as fast as we would before a flood of people would come, and we found an empty compartment on the train.

"_Je ne pas croire que nous sommes ici!" _I said happily. I patted Cinnamon on the head and leaned back.

"_Me soit. N'a pas èt__è ma mère horrible je totalement de haine aujourd'hui, elle._" Rosie said rudely.

"_Rosie! Ne parlez __á__ votre m__è__re decette fa__ç__on!"_ I gasped and quietly said. She opened her mouth to reply when the door to the compartment flew open and a large group of people walked in laughing and talking loudly. They didn't appear to notice us because before I could do anything a black-haired boy sat on me.

"_Excusez-moi!" _I squealed as I pushed him off of me.

"How thick can you be?" Rosie yelled. They all just stood there shocked that they didn't notice us here. "You twits! How can you not notice two people! You must think a lot about yourselves but now that I've had the displeasure of meeting you, I must ask that you get your arrogant selves out of here." Rosie sneered. I tried to calm her down will she was talking by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"_Rosie, calmer veuillez. II ne veux!" _I whispered quietly. Rosie just stared at me.

"_N'ont été va vous manquer de respect!__" _She whispered angrily back. Then a girl with brown hair stepped forward and said, "I don't care what you're saying in French or who you are but do you know you just insulted Harry Potter, Our Savior, 'The Boy Who Lived'? He defeated the darkest Wizard of our time! Apologize now!" A red headed boy pushed to the front of the group and whispered to the Brown haired girl, "Hermione, that's not –" before her could finish Rosie cut him off.

"Well Ms. I-don't-know-how-to-use-a-brush, I don't care what boy-with-too-many-hyphens did. No matter who you are, you don't think much of yourself that you ignore other people so please gather your friends and leave. If you don't leave in the next 30 seconds, I will burn all your badly-cared for hair off." They quickly backed away and Rosie reached over and slammed the door in their surprised faces. Apple, Rosie's yorkie started barking because the train began to move.

"Well here we go. Try to be nice to people! I mean seriously Rosie; all he had to do was apologize and walk away!" I whispered as Cinnamon jumped onto my lap. Rosie pouted and looked away from me. She picked up Apple and says, "You're the only the only one that understands me! Aunty Blaire is being a bully, go bite her toes!" I rolled my eyes as Apple barks again and hops down and tries to nibble my toes. Cinnamon growls then lays her head down on my lap and closes her eyes.

"Did you notice two of those guys? They were pretty cute weren't they?" Rosie asked breaking the silence between them that had lasted for a couple of minutes.

"Geesh Rosie there was about 4 of them, which two are you talking about?" I asked as I stroked Cinnamon's soft fur.

"Defiantly not geeky and chubby. I was talking about the gorgeous twins."

"They are pretty cute but they seem immature and with you being immature I don't think I can handle anymore crazy."

"I'm not that crazy! And don't be jealous just because I can't think faster than you can."

"Oh whatever I'm not jealous." Before she could say anything else there was a little tap on the door and Cinnamon and Apple barked, loudly. We both turned to see who it was and we were shocked by who it was.

* * *

Cliff Hanger!

Meanings:

_Au revoir- good bye_

___Je ne pas croire que nous sommes ici- I can't believe that we are here_

_____Me soit. N'a pas èt__è ma mère horrible je totalement de haine aujourd'hui, elle- Me neither. My mother was totally horrible today, i hate her. _

_______Rosie! Ne parlez __á__ votre m__è__re decette fa__ç__on!- Rosie! Don't speak about your mother that way!_

_________Excusez-moi!- Excuse me!_

___________Rosie, calmer veuillez. II ne veux!- Rosie calm down. He didn't mean to!_

_____________N'ont été va vous manquer de respect!- No they were going to disrepect you!_


	2. Chapter 2

Characters belong to me and MarshmallowStarfish. Blaire-MS Rosie-K.L The rest belong to J.K Rowling Read and Review!

* * *

Rosalinda POV

Chapter 2

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. We looked out the compartment door and standing on the other side was the pair of red haired twins.

"Knock, knock."

"Can we come in?"

"We have something to tell you,"

"Beautiful Ladies." They said alternating each line. I looked at Blaire and she nodded.

"Ok we'll let you come in as long as little ms-my-friend-is-so-important, isn't with you." I said boredly.

"Oh Hermione? Her and the rest of the Golden Trio aren't with us." One of the twins said.

"They told us not to talk to you, but we came anyways." The other one replied. I looked at Blaire and smiled.

"_Nous avons pas eu la chance que deux d'entre eux sont venus?__"_ I whispered. Blaire just rolled her grey eyes at me.

"_Il fermé! Nous ne pouvons pas être les seuls qui parlent français.__" _I laughed and then looked back at the Twins.

"Okay, I guess you could come in." I said as I pulled Apple into my lap when she started to growl. The boys stepped into the compartment and sat across from Blaire and me.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Blaire asked kindly.

"Well we came to apologize for our siblings and their friends. They aren't always like that. Well Harry and my sister aren't. We can't say anything about Ron or his girlfriend."

"So you're related to those buffoons?" Blaire asked.

Both boys looked at their feet in embarrassment. "Well only the red haired girl and the red haired boy."

"Well I guess I could have made that connection." Blaire commented.

"I'm Fred by the way, Fred Weasley and this—"

"Is George, George Weasley." The one named George punched his brother in the shoulder. "I can introduce my name by myself thank you very much." Blaire and I looked at each other then I asked her, _"__Devrait nous?__"_ She nodded.

"I'm Blaire."

"And I'm Rosalinda but my friends call me Rosie."

"I'm the only one that calls you that!" Blaire whispered. I looked at her and shushed her.

"Well anyways I love long walks on the beach, Meese, and Chocolate pudding! You better appreciate pudding cause if you don't you might as well leave cause I could never befriend a non-believer!" I say dramatically.

"She's just joking." Blaire says to the twins then she looks at me sighs and says, "Stop being so melodramatic Rosie."

The guys laugh and George says, "Of course I love chocolate pudding my dear. But have you ever experienced pasta with parmesan cheese and butter? That is so incredibly delicious."

"_Naturalmente che ho, che tipo di italiano non ha?"_ I practically yell in Italian. Blaire snorts and says "What Rosie is trying to say is Of course she has, what kind of Italian hasnt? But she had to be a show off and say it in Italian."

"So Italian _and _French, wow some very talented ladies you are." Fred laughed.

"Hey Harry were did Fred and George go? They were here a second ago." Someone said out in the hallway. Fred and George both turned to the sound of their names and then George reached over and closed the compartment door.

"That would be our sister, Ginny. Always wondering were we are." Fred complained as somebody walked past the door. Apple jumped off my lap and started scratching at the door then the door slid open and Apple ran out with Cinnamon following behind.

* * *

Meanings:

Nous avons pas eu la chance que deux d'entre eux sont venus ? - Aren't we glad they both came?

Il fermé ! Nous ne pouvons pas être les seuls qui parlent français.- Shut it! We can't be the only ones that speak French.

Devrait nous ?- Should we ?


	3. Chapter 3

**J.K Rowling owns everything besides Blaire and Rosie. THis chapter was done by MarshmallowStarfish. Next chapter will be by me:). Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

BCJ's POV

"Cinnamon!" I was yelling. Fred ran in front of me and chased after Apple and Cinnamon. I was right behind him with Rosie and George behind me. We pushed through the crowd of people that were standing in the aisles. _"Cannelle, Apple ici les filles. Venez ici!"_I cooed in French. I could see her in the arms of a black haired boy the same one that sat on me. Harry Potter I think his name was. Fred abruptly stopped and I ran into the back of him.

"Thanks Harry. Thanks Ron." Fred said as he turned and handed me Cinnamon and gave Rosie Apple.

"Thank you!" I told Harry. He just nodded and went back into the compartment. I looked down at Cinnamon who was struggling against my arms. "What's gotten into you? You never act this way!"

"What are those Bloody dogs doing here? They scared Crookshanks!" The same girl before said.

"I'm sorry they don't usually act this way! I don't know what got into them!" I apologized. Rosie just sneered at her.

"It's your fault they went bezerk in the first place!" Rosie sneered at the brunette.

"Stop! Bloody hell! Just stop. Hermione you need to apologize. Professor McGonagall said there would be two French Witches that were going to be on the train. And if I'm not mistaking these are the two French Witches!" A red headed boy stepped forward and put both of his hands on Hermione's shoulders. I'm guessing that was Hermione. She mumbled something that I couldn't make out.

"What? Sorry what was that?" Rosie said behind me.

"I'm sorry about everything I said earlier." She mumbled again.

"Well apology not accepted." Rosie turned and walked away leaving me, Fred and George. I sighed as I watched her go back to the compartment we were in. Leaving me to apologize for her.

"Hermione, —" I stopped not knowing what the other boys name.

"Ron. Ron Weasley." He smiled.

"Hermione, Ron I'm sorry about Rosalinda. She is always that way with people. She just doesn't trust or like anyone new she meets. Sorry." I said as Ron nodded and Hermione slightly smiled.

"It's okay. I was not very nice either. And it's our job, Ron's, Harry's, and mine's job to show you around Hogwarts when we get there. So I guess we will see you in a bit."

"_Au revoir." _I said as I turned and walked back the way I came. The Twins right behind me.

"What do you say?" Fred asked curiously. I looked back at him and noticed him looked everywhere but at me.

"_Au revoir?_ It means good bye in French."

"Oh well that's cool. I guess. So why are you here and not in France?" He asked as they neared the compartment.

"I chose to be here." I said not wanting to talk about it. Fred got the hint and left the question alone and maybe the more that would follow that one.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Next Chapter up soon!- K.L and MS**

**Meanings:**

**_"Cannelle, Apple ici les filles. Venez ici!- _Cinnamon, Apple here girls. Come here.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Read and Review please! Sorry that it's short! Chapter 5 will be up sometime, Not sure when. Maybe it will be in a red-heads POV... You never know! =)**

**-MS and K.L**

* * *

Chapter 4

Rosie's POV

"We have arrived!" Someone over the speaker said as the train came to a complete stop. I looked over at Blaire with a rare smile on my face.

"Are you excited?" she asked as I just shrugged. I didn't really want to come but I had no chose, Blaire on the other hand did. "Come on. Cheer up a little! Have fun. This will be fun." She promised as we got up and met the red heads on the way out.

"Bonjour!" Fred said as he straightened the front of his robes. I just laughed at how bad his French was! Blaire blushed and smiled as Fred put an arm around her shoulders. George fell into step next to me. Blaire and I had changed into our robes before the train stopped and we had the last 20 minutes to ourselves. The Twins were nowhere to be seen and that made me feel… how did it make me feel? I wasn't sure but there had to be a word for it. But I didn't like not having them sitting there with us keeping us company.

"Rosie are-"

"Rosie? I've never heard anyone else call me that before." I wondered out loud.

"You said that your friends call you that didn't you? And you seem like the girl with plenty of friends." George said as we kept walking Fred and Blaire leading the way.

"Me? The girl with plenty of friends? Haha, no Blaire is my only 'real' friend and everyone else seems to hate me because of my attitude. That's why I'm here at Hogwarts." I explained as I ran into the back of Blaire. "Blaire why did you stop!"

"Welcome back Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Nice to see you again. George, Fred and Ginny. Nice to you too. Oh and who are these to lovely Witches with you?" A very tall man asked with a head of hair and a long beard.

"They are the two from France. The ones that were going to come to Hogwarts over Winter Holiday." Hermione said. The tall man looked down at Blaire and me and studied us for some time then he looked shocked.

"Oh well pardon me! I'm Hagrid, Hogwart's game keeper and these kids friend. It's nice to meet you two young ladies." Hagrid said as he gave Blaire and me a huge smile. Blaire smiled back and I attempted to give a small smile.

"I'm Blaire Justice. It's nice to meet you too Hagrid."

"I'm Rosalinda Rodriguez. Nice to meet you too."

"Rodriguez? That doesn't sound very French to me. Spanish maybe? I'm not good with the whole name thing." Hagrid said to himself as he turned and started walking the other way. George pushed me in front of him and then Blaire hooked arms with me. I smiled at her but she just winked and continued walking.

_"Je vous aime Rosie. Nous allons passer à travers cela et tout ira bien. Je le promets!"_ Blaire whispered in my ear. I nodded and smiled. I saw this huge castle looking structure come into view and Blaire's eyes shined. She could promise all she wants but this was not going to be fun for me.

* * *

Translation:

"I love you Rosie. We'll make it through this and it will work out. I promise!"

Thanks for reading! Next chapter up when it is written... =)


End file.
